Same Prophecy, Different Story
by siriuslypadfo0t
Summary: Same Prophecy, Different Story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing for fun. :)**

Chapter One – Night at Godric's Hollow

James Potter was in their sitting room with His son, Harry, watching him make puffs of smoke come out of his wand laughing every time. Lily Evans-Potter walked in the room and joined her husband and his son. James stopped when he heard a creak and thought that it was the gate. _I don't think I invited Sirius until later. _He thought. He looked down and a man in a black cloak opened the door. James looked at his wife and told her to run, run and never come back, but she refused and he couldn't argue any longer because the man has made his way to the sitting room where they were.

'How nice to catch all the Potters.' He said with what looked like a smile. 'Hand me the child.' The man wearing the cloak said demandingly. He reached into his robe for his wand raised it, but did not cast a spell.

James being a clever and practiced Auror silently created a shield around Him, his son and his wife. Lily carried her son on one arm and her wand with her other hand. 'No.' she said with all her confidence. She looked at James making a signal.

'Very Well. Silly Potters Love never lasts, you will all die. But if you wish to die as one family, I shall grant it. I am the Dark Lord; I will grant my victims what they want... Avada Keda-'

'Expelliarmus!' both James and Lily shouted disarming Voldemort. Voldemort summoned his wand continued the curse but the shield was powerful, it was made out of protection and love and everything Voldemort will never understand.

A flash of green light erupted but backfired, a small light broke a small whole of the shield, making its way to the baby, and created a lightning scar on the baby's forehead. When the flash was gone, Voldemort was gone. James Potter has killed the dark powerful wizard. But that wasn't the first thought that went to his mind, Where was his son? Where was his wife? He turned around, His son was crying, His wife was unconscious but breathing. He was thankful, They had survived.

He cast a charm on his wife, to wake her, she stirred sat up and started feeling her head.  
'Wh-What Happened? HARRY!' She looked for her son, her son was in her husband arm's, crying.  
'James? What Happened?' She asked crawling to where her son and her husband were.  
'The Dark Lord... Voldemort... He's gone.' James said with a smile, still trying to make his son calm down.

Voldemort... is gone. We're alive. We, James, Harry and I are alive. We have defeated him. Lily lifted her son from James and started crying. 'Lily? Are you okay?' James asked wondering why his wife was crying. She smiled and kissed his husband and kissed Harry's forehead, which made him stop crying. She looked down and saw that a scar was on Harry's head. She was worried, they had survived, but why was there a scar on her baby's head?

'James. Contact the Order.'

Albus Dumbledore was first to arrive at Godric's Hollow. The village was quiet, it was after all, 12 midnight and the Potter's house is after all, under the fidelus charm. The only explanation for Voldemort to be able to enter the Potter's house was of course the betrayal of the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew.

Albus made his way to the house, knocked and waited for James Potter to answer. James opened the door, worried and tired plastered on his face but with a smile Welcoming Dumbledore.

'Good Evening James and Congratulations! You have the defeated the Dark Lord.' Albus said, shaking James's hand. 'I must ask James, Why have you contacted us? Everything seems rather fine. And I think the Celebrating could wait until tomorrow…'

'It's... Harry.' James said and motioned for him to go to the sitting room where Lily was pacing. She stopped and looked at Dumbledore.

'Professor.' Lily said looking up at welcoming Albus with a hug.

'Why, Mrs. Potter, You look very very worried. It seems that you're not happy? You and your husband have just defeated the Dark Lord...'

'Professor-'

'Lily, What have I told you? I am no longer your Professor, but Albus.'

'Er... Yes, Albus, I am worried you see. When Voldemort said the killing curse, it backfired at him but it made Harry a scar. I cannot understand sir Er... Albus. He is fine, but I have a feeling the scar will hurt him. I was wondering... if you know...'

'Ahhh, but Lily, I am not a healer. Though, if my guess is right. This boy, your son, Harry, has saved the wizarding world. I believe you remember... the Prophecy, James?' James was staring at Lily and Albus.

'I... Yes... _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him... Born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal... But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other... For neither can live while the other survives..._''

'You see, Harry, has been marked equal. He has defeated the Dark Lord with the help of the shield created by you, James. It was strengthened by your love and determination. Your family will be famous. Your son will be known.' Albus said with a smile.

'So the scar...' Lily started.

'Is nothing but a scar. It is a reminder that your son is the one who had vanquished the Dark Lord.' It was silent for a few moments as James and Lily try to absorb everything. Then suddenly, someone opened the door. They pulled out their wands but Albus said that, they didn't need too.

'THAT STUPID, ANNOYING, TRAITOR RAT!' Sirius said stepping into the Potter's sitting room.

'Good Evening, Sirius.' Albus said.

'Oh... Er... Sorry Professor...'

'It is fine. I understand how you feel because of a sad betrayal of a friend… Lily, Do you want tea? You need to relax and put color back in your beautiful face. You too James, and Sirius.' Dumbledore conjured a teapot with four mugs and a tray of pastries. Each grabbed a mug and started drinking. They relaxed and then it hit them, The Dark Lord, Voldemort is gone. But clearly, to Sirius, he was not done.

'WHAT IF YOU DIED? I COULD NEVER FORGIVE HIM! I COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF! I PROBABLY WON'T! WHY DID I AGREE TO SWITCH PLACES JAMES, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?' Sirius asked shouting.

'Padfoot, Calm down. We just put Harry to bed.' James said motioning for a crib at one corner of the sitting room, trying to calm his best friend down. Sirius sat down, defeated. 'I'm sorry Prongs, Lily. I should've known. _Little Rat._ I'm gonna find him and kill him.' Sirius said with anger and determination. Lily stood up sat down beside Sirius and looked him in the eye.

'Sirius, you will not kill Peter. He shall rot in hell for betraying his friends to Voldemort. His conscience shall kill him instead. We don't want you to end up in Azkaban. So, don't end up doing something that stupid. Okay, Sirius? Do you understand me, Sirius Orion Black?' Sirius nodded and hugged Lily. Albus was there, just smiling at everyone. The rest of the Order soon arrived. Everyone congratulating the Potters for defeating the Dark Lord. The Potter's being modest, simply smiled.

The order was going home, one by one to be able to rest and leave the Potter's to relax after that encounter with defeating Voldemort. Harry woke up to join the celebration, being kissed on the forehead by the order and being told of his cuteness.

Harry was currently sleeping on his father's arms. When both Sirius and Remus entered the sitting room after volunteering to help Lily clean up the mess that was caused by the backfire of the killing curse, and therefore was not fixed due to the Order's arrival.

'Prongs, do you mind if I crash here?' Sirius asked.

'Padfoot, you know they need time for family….' Remus started.

'Oh... Right.' Sirius said with a smile scratching the back of his head. 'I guess we should-'

'No, it's fine. Moony, Padfoot stay.' James said looking up to both his best friends. They sat down on the couch, Sirius taking up most of the space. Soon, Remus and Sirius were asleep, with Sirius snoring. James smiled at his best friends and looked down at his son. He smiled, kissed his forehead and waited for his wife.

The Potters have survived and Voldemort is forever gone. Well, that's what we think.

First Story :3 So... tell me what you think about it. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just writing for fun. :)**

Chapter Two – Growing Up

The next morning, every wizard has already known of what happened on that night at Godric's Hollow. _The Daily Prophet _immediately published a story on the Potters. They were of course, Already known for defying the Dark Lord thrice and for being Aurors. However, while this news spread like wildfire, The Potters, with James' two best friends were sleeping and enjoying a day of freedom knowing that the dark times have gone.

Somewhere in the sewages of London, a common rat was running and running like it was being chased by a snake. After what seemed like hours of running, the rat stopped and changed into it's human form. Peter Pettigrew was an animagi.

'Why have I betrayed James?' Peter thought to himself  
'You're a coward! That's what you are.' He imagined Sirius, one of his mates telling him.  
'They could've died! And I thought you were a Gryffindor. Brave, confident, daring…. But not this daring.' He imagined, Remus, who was supposedly the nicest of the four.  
'Gryffindor, you? I should've known something was up when it was Harry's first birthday. You're a coward. A heartless coward marked with an ugly tattoo on that arm of yours. You think you're loved now, Wormtail? Your master doesn't know what it means!' He imagined James yelling at him.

'Why have I done it?' He put his hands on his head, and told himself to never show his face to the three marauders ever again.

On the other side of London however, a ghost, weaker than a ghost actually was fleeing, hiding from the shame. _This is a test. A test of death for me. _This wizard has lost his powers, his body. What was that power that had saved that family? What was that? I am the Dark Lord; I know every kind of power. But why am I here, worthless as a ghost. No powers, no body, no nothing at all.

'_The Potters must be destroyed.'_

'_**Voldemort Gone, Death Eaters to Azkaban.'  
'James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter. Saviors!'  
'Potter Family Gets rid of the dark times for all'  
'Harry Potter, Wonder Baby!'**_

The story has now spread like wildfire. The Potters could not just be the Potters anymore. They were interviewed, asked for the stories, asked for the betrayal of their friend. Asked how Harry, had a scar. The Potters are part of history now.

The Attention did not get to their heads though, they simply stayed as Aurors, and well James did because Lily took care of Harry.

Harry grew up in the wizarding world, Admiring the people around him, simply charming everyone with his mother's eyes and his father's untidy black hair. He was constantly given gifts by random wizards around London, thanking him and his family for getting rid of Voldemort, which clearly a two year old boy did not understand.

Harry showed signs of magic at the age of three, wanting to get his godfather's attention by making a diaper hit his godfather because his godfather was currently babysitting him. As he saw this, he continued making objects fly at his godfather also laughing at his godfather. Tired of this, Sirius drew out his wand and stopped the objects from flying. He then turned to Harry and Harry was innocently smiling at his godfather.

'It's time to teach you how to play Quidditch.' Sirius said with mischief in his eyes.  
'Weeddtich? The Three year old Harry said looking up at his godfather.  
'Lily will probably kill me…. But Prongs won't.'  
'Pwongs?' Harry repeated. His godfather transfigured a chair into a small broom and conjured a small tennis ball. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of a broom floating because he remembered his father flying out in the backyard. After a few minutes, Harry was flying around the house like a natural.  
'Ball! Syrus! Ball!' Sirius threw the ball, while Harry zoomed catching it. Harry beamed at his godfather and Sirius was simply beaming back at his godson. He threw it once more father from where Harry was and Harry zoomed, accidentally hitting one of picture frames. 'Sirius!' James, his best mate has arrived.  
'It wasn't me! I swear! It was Harry!' Sirius said, raising his arms and walking backwards. Harry flew down and stood beside his godfather with his a small broom behind his back. 'Sirius….'  
'Syrus dout me Weeddtich.' Three year old Harry said beaming at his father. James picked up his son, 'You're definitely my son.' James said and Harry beamed again. 'Don't tell me he just learned Quidditch or I swear, Sirius, I'll regret making you his godfather.' Lily said entering the room with cookies and tea. Sirius, Harry and James smiled at Lily. Sirius walked towards Lily and gave her a hug, 'Lilykins, you know you'll love me for teaching little Harry Quidditch!' Sirius said with a smile.

At age 5, Harry was completely aware of everything. Wizards, Quidditch, His Godfather getting in a lot of trouble for sneaking him out. One thing completely missed out was the story behind his lightning shaped scar. Of course, His parents wouldn't want him thinking of it, especially at a young age. Though Little Harry wondered why random people would smile at him and start whispering as he passed by whenever His Dad and Mum will bring him to Diagon Alley. He had never met other kids his age because He didn't know other kids at Godric's Hollow. But of course, the Kids know about him. The Weasley's and the Longbottom's are the only ones with kids but Harry has never met them.

At Age 7, He was already beating his father at wizard chess. Courtesy of his Uncle Remus.

At Age 9, Harry was completely excited for the year he'll turn 11 and will receive his letter for Hogwarts.

At Age 10, His Father, Sirius, Remus and Mother were telling him how great Hogwarts was, how good the food was, How Albus Dumbledore is the best headmaster, and How McGonagall would do be one of the toughest teachers and Flitwick will be the kindest.

'… You should hear about this one about your Mum dumping your Dad!' Sirius said clutching the sides of his stomach.  
'Which one?' Remus said and Sirius and Him started laughing harder.  
'Why? What happened? Dad told me Mum loved him from the very start.' Harry said looking at his Godfather and Uncle.  
'That, Harry, is a lie.' Remus said with a smile.  
'What's a lie?' James said entering the Harry's room.  
'Mum loving you from the very start!' Harry said and raised his eyebrows. Lily came in the room.  
'You Arrogant, Prat Potter.' She said smacking James's arm.  
'Sirius, Remus, Mum do tell me everything.' Harry said with mischief in his eyes. James shook his head and smiled at how much Harry looked like him and acted like Sirius, Him and Remus when they were younger.

'… That poem he wrote…' Sirius, still laughing after that story when his Dad almost cried because his Mum hexed him.  
'Which one?' Lily asked and they burst laughing all four of them. James sat beside his son, embarrassed.  
'I was young.' James said as a lame excuse. 'Ahhh… but James, I don't think Sixteen was young for a poem that badly written!' Remus said laughing harder.  
'_Lily, I love you. Everything about you. Red hair, Green eyes, please come with me to Hogsmeade._ It didn't even rhyme Prongs!' Sirius said laughing his bark laugh.  
'You should know that your Dad, with every opportunity he had, asked your mother out.' Remus said with a smile.  
'And got dumped all the time!' Sirius said laughing harder.  
'He did get me in the end after all.' Lily said and kissed James on the cheek.  
'How about you, Sirius?' Harry asked after 20 minutes of embarrassing his father. His father laughed and so did his mother.  
'Harry, remember, when you have trouble with girls, ask your mum. Your dad and especially your Godfather won't be any help.' Remus said and winked at Harry. 'Thanks Moony. What about me?' Sirius asked with a smile and rolled his eyes at Remus.  
'You know… Why don't you have a girlfriend? A family? Or a wife?' Harry asked out of curiosity.  
'Ahhh you see, Harry... I was… never cut out for that in school.' Sirius said with a grin.  
'Harry, how about you listen to that story in about 4 years?' James said, knowing Sirius would go on and on about all the affairs he had. Such a manwhore.

The year has finally arrived. It was Harry's eleventh birthday. He would finally receive his Hogwarts letter and meet kids at his age. His father got him a broom, His Sirius got him a new invisible ink quill, and Remus got him chocolates from Honeydukes. 3 Days later, He received his letter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st, No need to send an owl as we already know you are planning on attending.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform:  
First Year Students will require  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)  
2. One Plain pointed had (Black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)  
please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags 

Course Books:  
The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Other Equipment:

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

'First Years are not allowed their own broomsticks?' Harry said with a frown.  
'It's alright, buddy.' James said taking the letter from his son. 'Come on, let's go play some Quidditch.' Harry smiled.  
'Lily! We're-'  
'Playing Quidditch, yes, Be Careful!'

'How am I gonna go through that?' Harry asked his Godfather.  
'Just, follow us.' Sirius said with a grin. Remus smiled and stepped through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross station. He looked back at his parents and his dad pushed his cart for him which had his belongings and also his new owl, Hedwig. As he ran, he waited to feel that the barrier hit him, and he'd wake up in his bed without knowing of the wizarding world, but he didn't. He saw a scarlet train, with kids and parents waving and boarding the scarlet train. Sirius and Remus jumped out of nowhere, freaking Harry out. 

'Dad…'  
'Harry, you'll be fine. You are a Potter after all.' said James making his son feel confident. 'I've got something for you, Here…' He gave a blank parchment to Harry. 'It's a map at Hogwarts. Owl me once you arrive at your dormitory, I'll tell you how to work it out.' James whispered in his son's ear. Harry smiled.  
'Harry, Stay out of trouble okay? Don't follow any of what Sirius or you Dad told you. Write to me, everyday. Got me?' Lily said looking at his son who resembled his father except for the eyes, He had her eyes. 'Yes, Mum.' She kissed his son. 'Harry Wait!' Sirius said. 'Write to me if you're bored okay? I'll give you something fun to do. What's life without a little risk?' Sirius said with a wink. Remus smiled 'Don't listen to him.'

He hugged them again, turned around and faced the scarlet train. He carried his luggage and searched for an empty compartment. Kids were staring at him and whispering like always. He entered an empty compartment at the very end of the train. After a few minutes, a boy knocked 'Excuse Me… but do you mind if I… join you?' A boy with red hair asked looking down at his feet. Harry smiled; He seemed like a good kid.  
'Yeah, okay. I'm Harry by the way.' Harry said helping the boy carry his luggage in.  
'Ha-Harry? Harry Potter? Blimey! It's you!' The boy said.  
'Yes it's me… but how do you know me?' Harry asked as the boy sat down across him.  
'I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley. Your parents defeated You-Know-Who!'  
'You-Know-Who?'  
'Your Parents didn't tell you?'  
'Tell me what.'  
'Er... nothing. I'm Ron by the way. 6th child out of 7 children. Bill and Charlie just finished Hogwarts. Percy is in the 5th year, Fred and George are twins, and they're in the 3rd year and my sister… Well, she's just 10 you see.' Ron said with a smile. 'Anything from the Trolley!' asked an old lady pushing a cart of sweets stopping at their compartment. 'Uhh… It's fine.' Ron said blushing and looking down at his hands. Harry smiled, pulled out his money bag '2 of everything!' And they immediately became best friends.

As the train stopped, the boys looked out the window to get a glimpse of Hogwarts only to be disappointed. They came out without their luggage and saw a man about 8 feet tall. 'Firs' Years follow meh.' The giant man said. 'Harry! You must be Harry!' Said the man and a few of the first years looked at Harry and started whispering again. 'I'm Hagrid, yeh Dad an' Mum are great friends of mine!' Hagrid said with a smile. Harry, was not scared at all for this man looked friendly.

As they went in the castle, Hagrid led them outside the Great Hall where a witch with a pointed hat was waiting with a scroll in her hands. 'Thank you, Hagrid. Good evening First Years, I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor. The sorting will begin in a while.' Said Professor McGonagall and walked inside the Hall to calm the students down. A boy with white blonde hair approached Harry and Ron.

'You must be Harry Potter. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Draco said with arrogance and pride in his eyes. He then turned to Ron. 'Red hair, hand me down robe… You must be a Weasley. You shouldn't be hanging around the wrong crowd, Harry.' Draco said looking down at Ron because he was one step higher.

'Wrong crowd? Well, Ron is the right crowd; you must be the wrong one' Harry said looking at Ron with a smile. Draco defeated walked back to where a bunch of other kids were. 'Alright! They are ready for you.'

They entered the great hall, all eyes were on them. Harry, amazed looked up at the sky and smiled because His Mum had described it. He looked straight and the headmaster winked at him, blue eyes twinkling.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started talking as a man came in the hall carrying a stool and a hat. 'The sorting is one of the most important events at starting Hogwarts. There are four houses where the first years will be divided. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. These houses will be your family. At the end of the year, A certain house wins a house cup. Points may be rewarded or taken away from any of the students. Now, let us start. Once I call your names, step up, take a seat on the stool, and put the sorting hat on.'

'Potter, Harry' everyone was buzzing whispers in the hall. Harry felt self conscious, what if the hat sorted him in Slytherin? Harry looked at the Gryffindor table, a girl with bushy hair that got sorted in Gryffindor looked at him and told him to step up. She looked at Ron and Ron gave him thumbs up.

'A Potter… I have seen your Dad more than a hundred times in the headmasters office when he's time was here. Your mother, was very kind. Very Smart indeed. But wait… you have a Slytherin trait…' The hat said. '_please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin_.' Harry thought to himself. 'Not Slytherin eh? You will do good there… ah... but again, you are a potter. Alright then… Gryffindor!' Harry removed the hat with a smile on his face. The table on the farthest right, cheered and he was welcomed indeed. Ron was sorted in Gryffindor as well. After the feast, they were all lead by the prefect, Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother to the portrait of the fat lady. They gave the password and stepped inside the whole. Harry felt very welcomed in the common room. He went up to the dormitory with Ron and other first years, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Once they were in the door, An owl was waiting for Harry. He removed the letter and gave a treat. It came from his father.

'_Dear Harry,  
Now, I'll give you the instructions to access the map. (Sirius says Hi! Also your Mum. She tells me you should brush your teeth.) Point your wand at the blank parchment and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After you've seen the map, make sure to tap it with your wand and say "mischief managed." Write back to your Dad as soon as possible, tell me what house you're in (Of course, Gryffindor) _

_Love,  
Dad.'_

Harry smiled, wrote back to his Father and Mother and Sirius in different letters, tied it around his dad Zonko's owl and let it out the window. Hogwarts is now his second home.

Harry hated Potions because of his Professor, Snape. He complained to his dad and his dad wrote back saying "Severus? Merlin!" his mum said "Say Hi, for me will you Harry? Be nice to him. I'm sure Sirius and your dad already said something about him." His godfather said "Snivellus? Merlin! Do Prank him." And Remus "Harry, whatever you do, don't listen to your Dad and especially your Godfather's reactions on this."

He didn't know who to listen to, His mum and Remus were obviously friends with Snape, his dad and godfather, Well… they hated each other. Though Snape did save him in that first Quidditch match.

Oh Quidditch! If Draco did not provoke him, he wouldn't be in the team. So in some sense, He thanked Malfoy. His Father was ecstatic to hear the news and immediately delivered his Nimbus 2000.

At the end of his year, He found out about Voldemort. You see, at his first year, Quirrel, his DADA teacher was being possessed by the Dark Lord. He defeated him, but did told the headmaster not tell his parents, for he will tell them instead. He had fought for the Sorcerer's stone. The Dark Lord was evil, that was everything he had to know. But because of Hermione, who became their friend that one night when Quirrel let a troll in, explained to him his past and what he and his parents did. He learned a lot on his first year, Friendship with Hermione and Ron, Hating but Owing Snape, Loving Hogwarts and the joy of winning the house cup.

When the year was finished and it was time to board the scarlet train, Harry was very excited to see his parents again but very sad to leave his friends. He had promised Ron and Hermione that he would be sending an owl when they can come over, also, that they'll keep in touch. As they stepped off the scarlet train and passed the barrier, James and Lily were waiting for him.

'Mum! Dad!' Harry ran to his parents, embracing them. 'This is Ron, and this is Hermione.' Harry said with a smile.  
'It's a great honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.' Hermione said with a smile, Ron stood there looking completely awestruck. 'You must be Arthur and Molly's son. Yes, I've met your parents.' James said to Ron and Ron was just smiling. Soon, Hermione's parent's have arrived and so did Ron's.

'Don't forget to owl us, Harry!' Hermione said as they parted ways.

When the Potter's arrived at their house, they were greeted by none other than Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather and one of James's best mate.  
'How was school Harry? Didn't write to me after finding out about Snivellus and Quirrel… what happened?' Sirius waved his wand and Harry's trunk flew up the stairs.  
'You guys have a lot of explaining to do.' Harry said looking at the adults in front of him. James sighed, _it was time._

James didn't like talking about it. It had to be forgotten somehow. Facing the Dark Lord isn't really something to be proud of specially when He was about to kill your family.  
'Wow.' Was all Harry could say after his father told him everything.  
'So… this scar… is his fault?'  
'Harry, I just want to know… Why are you suddenly so curious?' James asked his son. His son started telling his tale on his first year at Hogwarts. He couldn't explain it on just a simple letter. After his story, His mum looked terrified.  
'You… faced… him?' Lily slowly said. Harry nodded. James was curious, He thought he defeated him? He thought Harry has defeated him? But why, was there a weak defenseless soul that almost cost his son's death? 

After that week of trying to contact Dumbledore and succeeding James somehow found the answer. Dumbledore was not sure, but his guesses were almost always right. He will come back one day and Harry would have to face him. Lots of people will die again.Lots._ I can't let that happen. _James whispered to himself.

'What?' Lily asked, looking up at James.  
'Uh... nothing.' James said looking away from his wife.  
'James Godric Potter! You know I hate lies.'  
'It's nothing, I just worried about Moony.' It was after all the full moon. Sirius was staying over, on Harry's wish.

After two weeks, Ron Weasley was permitted to go to Harry Potter's house. His best friend's house. He arrived via floo with his dad, mum and younger sister.  
'Ron!' Harry said hugging his best friend.  
'Hi Harry!' Ron said with a smile.

'Arthur… Molly, and this is…' James said smiling and looking down at Ginny.  
'Gi-Ginny.. Sir.'  
'Sir? Honestly, Mr. Potter will do you know.' James said with a smile 'My wife is in the kitchen, and my obnoxious best friend and my other best friend will be arriving soon, so… maybe we should step away from the fireplace… Harry, go show Ron where you guys are going to stay, and bring Ginny.' James said looking at his son. Harry nodded and asked his father to bewitch Ron's trunk to follow them. They went up the stairs, walked along a corridor and entered Harry's room. It was big. Harry's trunk, broom, and Hedwig, Harry's owl was in on top of Harry's dresser her cage at the bottom.

'Welcome to my room. My mum actually asked me to clean it.' Harry said with a smile. 'Oh… don't be shy Ginny.' Harry said. Ginny blushed he liked Harry Potter. 'Blimey, Harry. What's this?' Ron asked holding a small toy broom. 'My godfather got it for me when I was 3.' Harry said with a beaming smile.  
'Did someone say, Godfather?' and Sirius stepped in Harry's room with a wide smile. Harry hugged Sirius and Remus stepped in. 'What's up, Harry? Had a good school year?' Remus asked, obviously, James, Sirius and Lily didn't tell him. Harry shrugged.  
'This is Sirius, and Remus. That's Ginny and Ron Weasley.'  
'Of course, Red hair!' Sirius said with a smile. 'You could call me Sirius or Padfoot, whichever suits you.'  
'You can call me, Remus, Lupin or Moony. But I would prefer, Remus. Where are your parents Harry?'  
'I dunno. Probably talking to Mr and Mrs. Weasley.'  
Remus said goodbye and stepped out. 'So… you guys want to do something fun?' Sirius said.  
'Well, Sirius here is the best godfather ever. Though…. My mum thinks it's very unhealthy for Sirius to sneak me out and bring me to muggle malls.'  
'Malls?' Ron and Ginny asked, Harry forgot they were purebloods.  
'Like Diagon Alley except in one large building.' Sirius said sitting down on Harry's bed surveying the room. 'Your room's kinda clean today. What happened?' Sirius asked once again. 'Mum.' Harry said in reply. 'You know, we should bring you to the muggle malls.' Sirius said waving his wand and suddenly a few pictures of Harry's Parents, and Sirius, and Remus were appearing on Harry's walls. Harry saw one picture where there were four boys. His dad with the glasses obviously, Sirius, ever so handsome, Remus with sandy hair and…. A small boy beside Sirius, a bit chubby who sort of resembled a rat.

'Hey Sirius, who's that guy?'  
Sirius whipped his head around and looked at the guy with complete disgust.  
'That my friend, is the most coward, and ugliest little traitor of the house Gryfinddor. That's Peter Pettigrew worthless little rat. Thought he was a Marauder….. turned out wrong.'  
'A what?' Harry, Ginny and Ron asked. Sirius stopped looking sour and put a smile on.  
'Let's forget about it, Shall we? Come on, Let's ask your parents if we can bring you to the mall.' They went down stairs, Sirius skipping steps and ran to the kitchen. 

'You must be Sirius Black. I'm Arthur Weasley. We're related.' Arthur, Ron's dad said putting his hand out. Harry, Ron and Ginny appeared behind Sirius with smiles. 'Ahhh, Yes. Weasley. I'm glad to have you as a family.' Sirius said with a huge smile. 'This is my wife… Molly Weasley.' Arthur said introducing Molly, Ron's mum. 'Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black.' 'You can call me Sirius.' Sirius said shaking Molly's hand. 'Well, We better get going, Thanks for tea, James and Lily. Ron, please behave. And Ginny, we should go.' Mrs. Weasley said taking hold of Ginny's hand.

'Bye Ginny.' Harry said with a smile and a wave. Ginny blushed again, but Harry didn't notice.  
'Bye Mum, Bye Dad.' Ron said and his parents and sister disappeared in the flames.

'So…. Mall!' Sirius said and stood up.  
'Padfoot….'  
'Come on, Lily. You can have a date with Prongs while Moony goes in the bookstore and Harry, Ron and I will go somewhere fun.' Sirius said with a smile. 'Oh… COME ON.' Sirius sad and did his puppy pout.  
'I still don't know why you call dad Prongs, Remus Moony and why you are called Padfoot. Also, what does the puppy pout do anyway?' Harry asked. James smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.  
'Well son, That's another story. Fine, Padfoot, we're going.'

And they were off about to have an adventure in the Muggle Malls.


End file.
